The Dragon Warrior Family
by Mr. Creativity
Summary: There is a legend that tells that the Dragon Warrior is not the only dragon, there are 9 other dragon warriors with elemental powers. They will come together to stop a powerful evil bent on destroying everything. Together everyone will experience love, family, trust, betrayal, etc..., together they are China's only hope, together they are the Dragon Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is rewritten from its original version written by 6UnTalentedArtist9, who gave me permission to adopt their story as my own.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or the majority of the OC's in this story, but there will be some that will belong to me as the story progresses.**

Ch.1:

It had been many weeks since the victory over Lord Shen and the lives of Po and the Furious Five have returned to normal, or as normal as things can get for them. For two of the warriors things haven't been quite as normal.

From the very moment that they had all returned to the Jade Palace things had been kind of weird and awkward between Po and Tigress. The atmosphere around them had changed tremendously, but they didn't really know why.

In truth Tigress didn't really know what it was about Po but he made her feel different. Every time she was around him it felt like there were butterflies in her stomach. It was a feeling that she couldn't explain, mainly because it was totally new to her.

But with Po, even though things seemed weird when he was around Tigress everything was basically the same as before; or at least it seemed that way to the others but Viper could see right through him. Whether or not he wanted to admit it; every time he was in the same room as her, he would get nervous, be barely able to think and he seemed to stare at her from afar.

* * *

During their usual daily training, Po had gotten distracted by Tigress which gave her an opening to strike. He was trying his best to stay focused while he was on the course but it didn't really work out for him. Everyone could see that Po was acting weird during training, and it was very entertaining for Crane and Monkey who had bet 10 almond cookies on who would win.

Next thing you know 'Boom!' Po hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Ha, ha, ha! Time to pay up Crane." Monkey said.

"Alright, fine… I'll pay up when practice is over." Crane replied in disappointment.

After Po stopped rolling on the floor, Master Shifu walked into the room and announced that everyone could have the rest of the day off, looks of both surprise and confusion were plastered on their faces.

He looked at them and said "Students, you been training hard for these past couple of weeks and for doing so i've decided to reward you with this free time."

"Thank you Master Shifu." Everyone said in unison while they were bowing. Shortly after they all headed off to the kitchen for dinner. Po was making his usual dish….. Noodles.

After Po had finished cooking dinner and served it to everyone, Viper had turned to Tigress and asked; "So Tigress after dinner do you want to go take a bath?"

"Sure, a bath sounds like a really good idea after a long day of training." Tigress replied.

* * *

_**At the bath house:**_

Once they both walked into the bath house Viper decided to ask Tigress a question she didn't really want to answer.

"So Tigress, what's going on with you and Po?" Viper asked with a smirk.

"Wh.. What? There's nothing going on with me and Po." Tigress stuttered while blushing a little.

"Oh come on Tigress don't play dumb with me. I can see that there's something going on," Viper chuckled. "The way he's always stares at you and you at him. It's pretty clear that you two have feelings towards one another."

"Wh..? No there is nothing going on between us Viper." Tigress quickly replied blushing even more than before.

"Oh really, then why are you blushing so badly?" Viper asked with a devilish smile on her face.

Sighing in defeat Tigress said; "Alright fine, I may lo… like him!" she quickly corrected herself.

"Oh, really Tigress? I couldn't tell." Vipers said rolling her eyes, with a sly smirk on her face.

"Come on let's finish up here and head back to the barracks for some rest..." Tigress said. "And please wipe the smirk off your face." she finished a bit frustrated.

* * *

_**In the kitchen:**_

With the boys, they were all sitting in the kitchen playing a game Mahjong and having almost the exact same conversation that the girls were having in the bath house.

"So Po, what happened during training today?" Monkey asked.

"What are you talking about?" Po asked confused.

"Oh you know, when Tigress kicked your butt." Monkey said.

"Oh yeah, I guess I just slipped." Po said while lightly blushing.

"Yeah that's right you 'slipped'..." Crane sarcastically said. ".. right after you looked at Tigress." he said as he suddenly burst into laughter, which caused Po to blush even more.

"So, is there something you wish to tell us?" Mantis asked slyly.

"About what?" Po asked trying to play dumb.

"About how you feel about Tigress." As soon as Mantis said that everyone started chuckling. "Come on admit it, you like her."

"Alright you got me, I have a thing for her ok. You guys happy now?" Po asked.

"Yes, but at least you had the guts to admit it. Even though you were as easy to read as a book…" Crane replied. "Well we should probably get going to our rooms and get some rest. We still have to get up early tomorrow."

"That unfortunately is very true." Po disappointingly said. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Everyone said their goodbyes and headed to their rooms for a good night's sleep not knowing what the future has in store for them.

* * *

_**There you go folks the first chapter of this rewrite, sorry it's so short but there next chapters will be longer trust me. Till the new chapters are ready please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2:

A few days later as the sun was beginning to rise and the sound of the gong rang throughout the whole valley. In particular the occupants of the Jade Palace were the ones to arise from the ringing of the gong.

Master Shifu had just walked into the barracks and called out "Good morning students!"

Everyone rushed out of their rooms, bowed and responded "Good morning Master!" all in unison.

"We will proceed with training students, grab some breakfast and then head straight to the training hall." Shifu commanded.

"Yes Master!" Everyone repeated as they bowed.

"If I am needed you can find me meditating in the Hall of Heroes." He finished and then began to make his way towards the Hall of Heroes for some peaceful meditation.

"Yes Master!" They repeated again and then made their way to the kitchen for some food. After breakfast they all headed off to the training hall to continue developing their skills so they are prepared for powerful foes.

* * *

Shifu was in the Hall of Heroes meditating, sitting in peace and quiet. He was completely focused… or at least he was until he started to hear flapping wings in the distance.

"Whoever is making that noise, would you please quiet down?!" Shifu called out frustrated and having a pretty good idea of who it was, and it was silent once more for a very brief moment. Until 'Thud!' Zeng the messenger goose and servant to the Jade Palace landed flat on the floor.

Master Shifu sighed in frustration. "Why is it that whenever I am meditating you come in and disrupt my peace?" he was getting irritated with the fact that this always happened. "This better be good Zeng?" he asked as he finished his rant.

"M.. Master Shifu I only interrupt you when it is really important." He replied nervously and out of breath.

Shifu began to rub his forehead, "Then what is so important?"

"The village of Daiyang is under attack from a group of bandits!" Zeng shouted.

"Daiyang you say? That's not too far from here. Thank you Zeng, get yourself some rest. I'll gather Po and the Five and send them there immediately." Shifu said as he rushed to the training hall. Zeng just collapsed on the floor and slowly fell asleep not really listening to what Shifu had said.

* * *

At the training hall Po was once again sparring with Tigress and for once had the upper hand against. He kept his attacks consistent, and Tigress blocked almost every hit and was able to get in a few good hits herself. Just as Po was about to finally get a victory against Tigress…. "Students!" shouted a very urgent Master Shifu as he rushed in. Po made the mistake of looking towards Shifu because it gave Tigress the perfect opening to strike. 'Boom!' Po once again hit the floor for the second day in a row.

All the others turned to Shifu and called in unison "Yes Master!", Po slowly stood up, kinda woozy and repeated "Yes Master!".

"I have a very important mission for you. The Daiyang village is under attack from a group of bandits, I need you all to go there and help them right away." Shifu commanded. Everyone bowed and began running to Daiyang, but Po was still a little woozy so Tigress came back to the Training Hall and began dragging Po along with her.

They made their way to the village in little less than 30 minutes. As they arrived Po called out excitedly "Alright you guys it's go time." Everyone nodded in agreement and charged at the bandits in the village, going in different directions to keep any bandits from trying to escape.

As the warriors rushed into the village, many of the bandits tried to escape but they were cut off by Po and the Five. All throughout the village each of the warriors were fighting off the bandits and protecting the villagers to the best of their abilities. As she was running through the village fighting off as many bandits as she could Tigress suddenly heard someone screaming for help.** 'That sounded like a little girl screaming. It seems that it's coming from the center of the village.'** Tigress ran as fast as she could to the center of the village and upon arriving she ran into a larger group of bandits along with their leader ganging up on a few villagers and what looked like a young white furred female tiger who looked around 11 years old. As Tigress began to move closer to the group of bandits she noticed that they were wolves. 'Figures, we defeat Shen and the wolves descend.' Tigress thought to herself and prepared herself for a big fight.

The leader turns around after hearing someone approaching him and the others. As the leader turned around Tigress recognized him as Shen's old general, Wolf Boss. "Well, well, well, it looks like the kitty cat came out to play." Wolf Boss chuckled. "And something tells me that the rest of the kung fu petting zoo aren't too far away." he finished saying.

"Wolf Boss? This is not possible, I thought Shen killed you?" Tigress asked confusingly.

"He almost did, but luckily his blade missed my heart. Then some healers found me floating down the canal and they healed my wounds to the best of their abilities. Big mistake on their part." Wolf Boss said with a sinister grin on his face.

Tigress's face went from surprised to angry within 5 seconds. "You monster!" She shouted as she got into her fighting stance. "I will not let you harm anyone else, now leave this village before I beat you to a pulp." She threatened the group of wolves who only laughed at what she said.** 'I guess they forgot what happened the last time they faced me'** She thought.

"You really think that you scare us, in case you haven't noticed we outnumber you 10 to 1." Wolf Boss snapped back.

Tigress just glared at them. "It doesn't matter how many warriors you have at your side, but what does matter are the skills they have. So in this case while you do outnumber me, you are all clearly outmatched." She finished with a smirk.

Wolf Boss began to seethe with anger. "What are you waiting for you filthy dogs! Get her!" He shouted at his men. They then followed their leader's orders and attacked Tigress. But they were not having any luck with her. Wolf Boss begins to howl to call in reinforcements.

As Tigress kept on fighting the bandits off, more and more began to show up. She was beginning to get overrun by all the wolves. But in the background the villagers were watching in awe as she continuously beat the wolves. The young tiger cub was very interested in the events taking place and was fascinated with the way Tigress was fighting off the wolves. But she along with the other villagers noticed that Tigress was starting to get overrun so while the bandits were distracted a few of the villagers went to go look for the Dragon Warrior and the rest of the Five.

* * *

**With Po and the others:**

Po started chasing some bandits that were trying to get away when he was suddenly distracted by a loud howling noise coming from somewhere in the village, and as soon as he turned his head back towards the bandits he was he realized to late that Crane, VIper, Mantis and Monkey had taken out the small group already and crashed into them.

"OW!" They all shouted in unison.

"Po you really need to watch where you're going you know." Crane said while being crushed by Po's weight.

"Sorry guys," Po said apologetically. "But didn't you guys hear that louding howling noise just a few seconds ago?" he asked with curiosity.

"Yeah we heard it to Po. I think that it was coming from somewhere near the center of the village." Monkey said standing up and dusting himself off. Just then a small group of villagers came running up to the five of them, "Dragon warrior!" shouted a little bunny as he stopped running, he was breathing heavily trying to catch his breath.

"What's wrong?" Po asked as he lowered himself to talk to the villager.

"Master Tigress is being overrun by wolves in the village center. And more are headed there now, she needs your help." The bunny got out before he collapsed on his knees.

"So that's what all the howling was about." Mantis said after jumping onto Po's shoulder.

Po suddenly got a very serious expression on his face and started to clench his fists so tightly you could hear his knuckles crack. "Alright guys let's move, we have to get to her before it's too late." The others nodded, knowing that Po only ever got like this when someone he cared for was in danger and would do whatever it took to keep them safe. "The rest of you…" Po then spoke to the villagers standing before them "... you need to get out of here, we'll come for you all when it's safe."

"Of course, thank you Dragon Warrior." Spoke another villager. The villagers then began to move towards the edge of the village while Po and the others headed off to help Tigress. From the look of determination on Po's face you could tell that he was on a mission and that nothing was going to get in his way.

* * *

**Back with Tigress:**

One by one the wolves continued to attack, not letting up on their attacks. Tigress was beginning to get tired and she could see more wolves coming in to help their comrades. **'I hope the others are on their way here, it's starting to get a little difficult to fight all these guys by myself'** Tigress thought to herself. But then one of the wolves got a cheap shot in on one of her blind spots and knocked her to the ground. Tigress tried getting up but was dealt another hit to the head and the punches kept on coming one after the other until Wolf Boss spoke, "That's enough!" He shouted and immediately the wolves stopped their barrage of attacks and looked at their leader. "You two" he pointed at two of the bigger wolves, "Hold her up." he ordered and the two wolves complied. He then brought a sword up to her neck slightly lifting her head up so she was looking at him, mind you it was kinda hard with her vision kinda blurry from all the hits to the head. "I want you to look at me while I kill you. I can already hear the mourning cries of your friends and then it will be their turn. Ha,ha,ha,ha!" He began to laugh maniacally, then began to lift his sword for the final blow.

* * *

_**Hello my wonderful readers, I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter done but unfortunately life tends to get in the way of things. Anyways I'll try to get more chapters out as fast as I can. Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **_


End file.
